


How can I be alive ?

by MademoiselledeRomance



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselledeRomance/pseuds/MademoiselledeRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare is dead. Lucrezia is now Duchess of Ferrara, and she has a lot of children. Among them, her son, Hippolyte. The young boy looks like his uncle. He sees that his mother is far to be happy. And, more than anything, he wants her happiness... Why does she look so sad ? Why... Nobody wants to tell him about his mother's family. Is there a big secret ? <br/>"Another secret ? I'm tired of secrets".<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Cesare est mort. Lucrezia est à présent Duchesse de Ferrare, mère de beaucoup d'enfants. Parmi eux, son fils, Hippolyte. Le jeune garçon ressemble beaucoup à son oncle. Il voit bien que sa mère est loin d'être heureuse. Et, plus que tout, il veut son bonheur... Pourquoi paraît-elle si triste ? Pourquoi... Personne ne veut lui parler de la famille de sa mère. Est-ce encore un secret ? "Un autre secret ? Je suis fatiguée des secrets".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I be alive ?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last year, and I didn't know to speak english, so I wrote it in French. Maybe I will try to make an english translation... If you like the idea of the story, but you speak english only, tell me and then I'll make an english translation. I had the idea of ths story because I wanted to depick Lucrezia after Cesare's death, many years after, through the eyes of one of her children. And Hyppolite is special : he had to become priest, as his father wishes. But we know that he always wanted to become a soldier. It doesn't remind you someone ? ;)   
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> J'ai écrit cette histoire l'année dernière, et je ne savais pas parler anglais, donc je l'ai écrite en français. Peut-être que j'essaierai de faire une traduction en anglais. J'ai eu l'idée de faire cette histoire parce que je voulais dépeindre Lucrezia après la mort de Cesare, quelques années après, à travers les yeux d'un de ses enfants. Et Hyppolite est spécial : il dût devenir prêtre, comme le voulait son père. Mais nous savons qu'il a toujours voulu être soldat. Cela ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? ;)

  * \- Mère !, appela le jeune garçon. 



Le jeune femme se retourna.

\- Qu’y a-t-il, Hippolyte ?, demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

 

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère, le coeur serré. Jamais il ne l’avait vue complètement heureuse. Douce et belle, courageuse et déterminée, oui, bien sûr, elle l’était. Sublime, même. Une madone qu’on osait à peine toucher. Malgré tout, jamais le jeune Hippolyte n’avait vu des flammes de bonheur danser dans ses prunelles vertes. Au contraire. C’était une lueur d’une infinie tristesse qu’il y discernait. 

 

Et pourtant il savait qu’elle n’avait pas toujours été ainsi. Sa grand-mère Vanozza le lui avait dit lorsqu’elle était venue leur rendre visite, quelques mois plus tôt.

-Pourquoi Maman est-elle triste ?

La question était sortie, comme ça, instinctivement. Vanozza était arrivée trois jours auparavant. Il ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant, mais il l’aimait beaucoup déjà. Il savait que son séjour ne durerait pas, parce que son père ne l’appréciait guère. Pourquoi donc ? C’était une femme déjà âgée, et aimable. Il avait entendu les servantes murmurer. C’était une ancienne putain romaine. Sa grand-mère à lui, une putain ? Lui, le fils du duc d’Este ? Certainement pas. Il savait fort bien que son grand-père avait été le Pape Alexandre VI, alias Rodrigo Borgia. On n’en parlait presque jamais, de ce grand-père là, ou alors avec une sorte de crainte dans la voix. 

Bon, c’est vrai, un ecclésiastique ne pouvait pas prendre épouse. Donc, évidemment, sa grand-mère avait été la maîtresse, et non l’épouse de son grand-père. C’était déjà assez peu honorable. Oui, mais cela n’en faisait pas forcément une putain ! 

C’était trop compliqué, de toute façon. Et il n’avait pas envie de comprendre.

\- Ta mère n’est pas triste, avait répondu simplement Vanozza en haussant un sourcil.

Ce petit garçon l’intriguait. Il était beau. Très beau. “Il ressemble à son oncle maternel”, pensa-t-elle, amusée et affligée à la fois. 

Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce de manière fortuite. La bibliothèque. L’endroit favori d’Hippolyte. Il avait espéré l’y croiser.

\- Si, ma mère est triste, avait-il soutenu. Vous le savez, madame. Il faut me dire pourquoi.

Elle esquissa un sourire.  _ Madame _ . Il n’arrivait pas encore à l’appeler grand-mère, mais c’était normal, il la connaissait à peine. Et puis il était de sang royal. Cela l’obligeait à respecter certaines convenances. 

Elle pensa à sa fille, la mère d’Hippolyte. Elle avait été si heureuse de la retrouver. Et, malgré ce qu’elle avait affirmé à son petit-fils, elle aussi avait remarqué les yeux de la jeune femme. Cette allure si lasse de tout. Cela lui avait brisé le coeur. Sa fille avait été si joyeuse autrefois. Même lorsqu’elle avait été la victime de Giovanni Sforza, et qu’elle avait perdu son amant, la petite étincelle de gaieté avait survécu. 

 

Elle se sentit obligée de répondre à Hippolyte. Après tout, pourquoi n’avait-il pas le droit à une réponse ?

\- Ta mère est mélancolique et amère, mon garçon. Anéantie.

\- Mais pourquoi ?, avait-il demandé vivement. Depuis ma naissance elle est ainsi ! Ce n’est pas un état dans lequel elle est depuis quelques mois… A-t-elle toujours été ainsi ?

\- Doucement, avait murmuré Vanozza. Pourquoi ? Cela, elle te le dira elle-même un jour, si elle le désire. Tout ce que je peux te révéler, c’est que c’est la mort de quelqu’un de très cher à son coeur qui a provoqué cet abattement.

Hippolyte réfléchit. La mort de qui ? C’était normal de perdre des proches. On en était triste, et cette douleur était visible quelques mois tout au plus. Après, on apprenait à oublier. A la garder au fond de soi, cette douleur. 

Sa mère était douloureuse, cela il l’avait vu. Mais elle était également la bonté incarnée, toujours douce et chaleureuse avec lui et ses frères et soeurs. Elle était grande, assurément ; cultivée et lettrée au-delà du possible. Elle savait faire semblant d’être joyeuse : les autres ne voyaient rien. Mais lui aimait profondément sa mère. Et, en l’observant, il le voyait bien… Ses sourires n’allaient pas jusqu’à ses yeux toujours aussi tristes.

 

Hippolyte ne disait mot. Vanozza devina ses interrogations. Mais il ne valait mieux pas qu’elle y réponde. Mais elle pouvait le rassurer.

\- Ta mère n’a pas toujours été comme ça, déclara-t-elle soudain. Elle a même été un véritable rayon de soleil autrefois, il n’y a pas si longtemps d’ailleurs.

 

Elle regarda le jeune garçon, le scruta avec intensité. Parfois, il lui semblait avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Elle se souvenait fort bien de naguère. Elle se souvenait de l’enfance de ses enfants. De l’avènement de Rodrigo. Du règne. De la chute, plus récente. Et puis de la mort de… 

Elle n’y arrivait pas, elle non plus. 

 

Elle le regarda en se disant qu’il ne saurait jamais tout ce qui s’était passé. Avant. 

Il ne connaîtrait jamais vraiment sa mère, ni ses oncles, ni son grand-père. 

Dans le fond, c’était mieux ainsi. Il ne serait jamais un vrai Borgia. Et cela, c’était la meilleure chose qu’elle pouvait lui souhaiter.

\- Aime ta mère, avait-elle demandé. C’est tout ce que tu dois faire. Profite d’elle.

 

A présent Vanozza était partie. Il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Et il observait encore plus sa mère. 

Pourtant aujourd’hui, il avait un problème. Et il avait absolument besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un.

Il avait pensé à son frère aîné Hercule, mais abandonna l’idée. Il aimait bien Hercule, d’un an seulement plus âgé que lui, mais… Celui-ci n’aurait pas de solution. Quant à son père, il le voyait trop peu. Sa nourrice ? Elle ne lui serait d’aucune aide. 

Il pensa à sa cousine, Lucrezia, âgée d’un an de plus que lui et qu’il aimait éperdument. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas l’aider, mais cela l’aurait tant soulagé de lui parler… 

 

Alors, pourquoi pas sa mère ? Elle aurait réponse à ses questions. 

 

\- Qu’y a-t-il, Hippolyte ?, répéta la voix mélodieuse. 

 

Le garçon secoua la tête, sortit de ses pensées.

\- J’ai...  j’ai un problème, mère. Je… je voudrais vous en parler.

Sa mère eut un doux sourire et répondit :

\- Suis moi.

Son fils sur ses talons, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ils arrivèrent dans son antichambre, qui lui servait de petit salon, et lui fit signe de s’asseoir. Elle prit place face à lui et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Alors, mon fils ? Quel est ce problème ?

 

Seigneur, c’est mal d’avoir un enfant favori. Elle ne le savait que trop. Un rayon de lumière traversa son esprit. “Juan…”, songea-t-elle avec amusement. Elle l’avait tant détesté. Aujourd’hui, que ne ferait-elle pas pour le revoir. Pour les revoir, tous. Pour le revoir… Lui. L’autre.

Juan avait été le préféré de leur père. Et aujourd’hui… Hippolyte était son fils préféré à elle. L’aîné, Hercule, elle l’aimait, oui, Dieu savait qu’elle l’aimait. 

Mais Hippolyte… Tout en lui… Ses gestes, ses traits… Tout… C’était…  _ Lui _ .  _ L’autre _ . 

 

Une douleur lancinante traversa sa poitrine. Elle s’était habituée à la douleur. Jamais elle ne s’en irait. C’était ainsi.

\- Mère, commença le jeune garçon, je…

\- Sois plus assuré, mon fils, le coupa-t-elle. Que crains-tu ?

Cette noblesse dans ses mots. Il releva la tête, admiratif, prit son courage à deux mains et lança :

- J’ai entendu mon père parler hier avec mon oncle Hippolyte. Je sais qu’il ne faut pas écouter les conversations, mais celle-ci était tout à ma portée… Je ne pouvais point l’ignorer, surtout qu’elle portait sur moi. Et…

\- Et ?, interrogea sa mère.

\- Et mon père veut me faire prendre l’habit.

- Tu es le second fils, Hippolyte, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Il n’est rien que je désire moins, gémit le petit garçon. Je veux combattre, mère.

 

Son coeur se serra à ces mots. Elle ne les reconnaissait que trop bien. Il était fait prélat alors qu’il voulait combattre. Son coeur hurla de souffrance. 

 

Pourtant c’était cette fois-ci dans l’ordre des choses. Hippolyte était le second, destiné à rentrer dans les ordres. C’était ainsi. 

Elle observa un instant le visage suppliant de son fils. 

La douleur dans la poitrine. Elle n’en pouvait plus de mourir ainsi à petit feu. 

Elle allait aider son fils, à  _ sa _ mémoire.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour t’éviter cette destinée, petit prince. Si c’est cela que tu veux.

\- Oh… Oh ! Merci, mère !, s’écria-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d’un sourire. 

 

Le visage d’Hippolyte se fit soudain plus sérieux. Il tentait de sonder les yeux de sa mère. Comme… Comme… 

“Un personne très chère à son coeur…”, avait dit Vanozza. Qui pouvait-ce être ? Son père, le Pape ? Probablement pas, cela avait dû la rendre fort triste mais c’était dans l’ordre des choses… 

Qui d’autre ? Il connaissait mal la famille de sa mère. On lui taisait toujours tout. 

Il tenta de se rappeler… Il avait trois oncles maternels. Hum… Le seul nom dont il se rappelait… 

_ Cesare _ . 

Le père de sa cousine Lucrezia. Sa mère avait adopté sa nièce. Pourquoi ? Elle n’y était pas obligée. Pas du tout, même. Lucrezia était une bâtarde. Pourquoi, alors ? 

Peut-être parce qu’elle avait beaucoup tenu à son frère… Peut-être. Mais c’était peu probable. C’était son frère, c’est tout. 

 

Il s’éloigna sans mot dire, tout à ses pensées. Sa mère le regarda en soupirant. 

 

Lucrezia Borgia souffrait. De toutes les fibres de son être. Elle voyait bien que son fils tentait de deviner pourquoi. 

Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire qu’elle était vraiment morte le 12 mars 1507 ? 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elle revit la pire minute de sa vie en pensée. 

 

Alfonso d’Este, son époux était entré. Inquiet, et, semblait-il, assez penaud.

\- Madame, une bien terrible nouvelle…

 

Elle l’avait senti. L’avait comprit. Elle était alitée depuis la veille au soir. Elle n’avait rien pu avaler, elle n’allait pas bien.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- C’est votre frère. Mort, madame.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. La vérité ne percuta pas tout de suite son esprit. Mort, son frère ? Quel frère ? Gioffré ? Pauvre Gioffré ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que…

Ce n’était pas Gioffré. 

“...Monseigneur le duc de Valentinois”, lut-elle sans vraiment le lire, dans la lettre qu’il tenait dans la main. 

Elle le regarda, rit nerveusement. Lui ? Mort ? Grands dieux, non. Impossible. 

Il lui avait promis de survivre. Pour elle. 

A la lueur anxieuse qu’elle avait lue dans les yeux de son mari, elle voyait qu’elle devait avoir l’air folle.

\- Votre frère… Cesare Borgia.

Les mots ne l’atteignirent pas tout de suite. Elle garda les yeux ouverts. Froidement ouverts. Sans bouger. 

 

Et elle était restée une journée entière ainsi. Sans réaliser. Sans sentir. 

Son mari, prévenant, ne comprenant pas bien, était resté près d’elle. 

Et cette nuit là, subitement, après avoir cessé de bouger durant des heures, elle se leva, courut, courut jusqu’à en perdre haleine jusqu’aux jardins.

 

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle avait crié. 

Hurlé. 

 

Ce n’était pas un cri. C’était inhumain. Son mari s’en souviendrait toujours. Comme si on lui arrachait douloureusement une partie d’elle-même. 

 

Elle avait senti les pas derrière elle. Une personne assez courageuse pour s’approcher de la folle qu’elle était ?

\- Ce n’est que moi, madame. Votre femme de chambre.

Elle ne répondit pas, n’entendait rien. Elle était avec lui. Elle articula seulement, comme par miracle :

\- Un… poi... gnard.

\- Je n’en ai pas, madame, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi donc ?

Lucrezia n’avait pas envie de lui répondre. Personne ne comprendrait jamais.

\- Laissez-moi le… le rejoindre…, murmura-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

La jeune fille était intelligente. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Oublier. Oublier qu’elle n’avait pas simplement la douce et bonne duchesse de Ferrare devant elle. 

Elle avait Lucrezia Borgia. 

Une femme accusée d’avoir commis l’inceste avec son frère. 

Une horrible chose. Monstrueuse. 

 

Et pourtant, devant tant de désespoir, son coeur se serra.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, madame. Vous devez rester avec nous. Que ferions-nous ? Vos sujets ont besoin de vous.

 

Lucrezia n’en avait absolument rien à faire. Ses sujets ? 

_ Il  _ était parti. Sa moitié. Son amour. 

Son âme-soeur. Et elle était  _ sienne _ . 

 

Soudain, elle se rappela de tout. 

 

De chaque moment qu’elle avait passé à ses côtés. De sa vie qui avait radicalement changé depuis qu’elle résidait ici. Ils avaient été une fois de plus séparés. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle ne pouvait survivre sans lui. Rien que d’imaginer la vie sans lui la faisait rire. C’était  _ impossible _ . 

_ “Les amours impossibles… Quand on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s’en passer”, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  _

_ Elle retrouva dans chaque parcelle des son être les sensations éprouvées ce soir-là. Devant le berceau de son bébé. Giovanni. Mort, mort lui aussi après avoir été séparé d’elle. Elle ne voulait plus y penser.  _

_ Ils étaient devant le berceau, tel un jeune couple. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras. Elle sentait sa puissance réconfortante.  _

_ Ses bras. C’était son asile.  _

_ Elle avait pris sa main. Sa belle main grande et vigoureuse, qui savait être si douce.  _

 

Elle ne peut pas vivre sans ses bras, ses mains. Elle ne peut pas. Où ira-t-elle se réfugier. 

Les souvenirs s’entremêlent dans son esprit. 

“- Je n’aimerai jamais un époux autant que je t’aime, Cesare. 

\- Quiconque fera obstacle à ton bonheur subira ma fureur.

\- Tu seras mon époux, pour cette nuit. 

\- Et tu seras  _ mienne _ ”. 

 

Elle se souvient de tout. Elle ressent tout de nouveau. Elle veut ses bras autour d’elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses doigts sur son corps. Elle veut son amour de nouveau, son assurance. Elle  _ le  _ veut. 

Mais Lucrezia Borgia avait oublié qu’elle n’avait plus huit ans. Son père n’était plus. Il ne lui suffisait plus de dire “je veux”. 

Le dernier souvenir refait surface. La dernière lettre qu’il lui a envoyée. 

“ _ Si je meurs, Lucrezia, il faudra vivre pour moi”. _

 

Il était mort. Elle devait vivre pour lui. 

Mais elle était morte à l’intérieur.

Qui était-elle ? Lucrezia Borgia. Malgré ses mariages, les titres, les dynasties… Elle s’appelait toujours Borgia. 

Mais, aussi bien que seul un Borgia pouvait aimer une Borgia… est-ce qu’une Borgia seul pouvait vivre sans autres Borgia ? 

Elle était seule à présent. 

Lucrezia Borgia était morte. Et la duchesse de Ferrare était née.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elle se leva, pour aller regarder à sa fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin. Hippolyte était descendu, le sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait en conversation animée avec sa cousine Lucrezia.

Lucrezia… La dernière fille de Cesare. Il lui avait donné son nom à elle. 

Alors elle était sa mère, en quelque sorte. 

La fille de Cesare était aussi sa fille. Elle l’avait adoptée. Et Dieu qu’elle aimait cette petite, qui lui ressemblait. Ressemblait à son père. Les mêmes yeux verts si beaux. La même finesse des traits. 

Et contre toute attente, puisqu’elle n’était en réalité que sa tante… la petite avait aussi hérité de ses boucles dorées. 

Voilà ce qui avait dû pousser Cesare à nommer sa nouvelle fille Lucrezia. Ces petites boucles dorées. Les siennes, celles de sa soeur, avec lesquelles il aimait tant jouer. Elle se souvint de la sensation de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Quel délice…

Elle ne vivait que de souvenirs. 

 

Elle avait l’impression que son coeur ne battait plus. La voix qui parlait, ordonnait, n’était pas la sienne. La Borgia était emprisonnée au fond d’elle-même.

 

Elle vit Lucrezia embrasser Hippolyte sur la joue. Ainsi, l’histoire se répéterait indéfiniment… Dans le sens inverse. Elle avait un fils et lui une fille. Heureusement pour eux, ils n’étaient que cousins, ce qui leur laissait des possibilités d’avenir.

 

Finalement, c’était peut-être cela qui avait poussé Hippolyte à lui demander son aide. Lui, il voulait épouser sa cousine. Elle ricana. La bâtarde de Cesare Borgia. Son mari n’accepterait jamais.

 

Oui, elle n’avait même pas demandé ses raisons à son fils, obnubilée par l’image de son frère en elle. Cesare aussi avait été cardinal, et avait tué leur frère pour être enfin libéré de la robe rouge. Elle frissonna. Hippolyte ne ferait jamais la même chose avec Hercule, c’était certain.

 

Elle serra fort dans sa main le lourd pendentif qu’elle portait. Une petite fiole, qu’elle portait toujours sur elle.

Après la mort de Cesare (elle avait du mal à le dire, cela paraissait si incohérent), elle avait réussi à retrouver Micheletto. Celui-ci, elle le voyait, ne se consolait pas de la mort de son maître, et il avait insisté pour rentrer à son service.

 

La première mission qu’elle lui confia était de taille. Voler les cendres de Cesare au nez et à la barbe de Della Rovere, devenu le pape Jules II, au Vatican.

Il s’en était merveilleusement acquis. Et si elle conservait les cendres dans une splendide boîte, au fond de son écritoire, elle en avait prit une petite partie, placée à l’intérieur de la fiole qui pendait à son cou. 

 

Avec un soupir elle se rassit, et sortit d’un meuble, près de son lit, un portrait de son frère, ainsi qu’une liasse de lettres.  _ Ses  _ lettres. Elle serra plus fort encore la fiole.

“ _ Seul un Borgia est capable d’aimer une Borgia. _

_ Cesare. Emmène moi avec toi, mon amour. J’ai besoin de tes bras. _

_ Mon frère. Regarde nos enfants qui s’aiment. C’est si beau.” _

 

Le mot “frère” n’avait jamais perdu son sens, pour elle. Elle l’avait toujours vu comme son frère. Elle était son âme-soeur.

 

Elle n’en pouvait plus de  _ survivre _ . Mais la fin approchait, elle le sentait. Elle regarda les deux enfants dehors. Tant d’insouciance. Comme  _ eux  _ autrefois.


End file.
